Baka to Test: All Fair in Love and War
by Wolf Strife
Summary: What if Yuuko Kinoshita developed romantic feelings that were strong enough to make her want to do anything in her power to make Akihisa Yoshii's hers? What if Yoshi was smart but decided to hide it? What if he gets hurt when the roof collapsed and sent to be in Class-A after his secret is revealed? Well let's read and find out. Please read and review. criticism allowed
1. Chapter 1

Baka to Test to Shoukojuu: All Fair in Love and War

By: Wolf Strife

Summary: What if Yuuko Kinoshita developed romantic feelings that were strong enough to make her want to do anything in her power to make Akihisa Yoshii's hers? What if Yoshi was smart but decided to hide it? What if he gets hurt when the roof collapsed and sent to be in Class-A after his secret is revealed? Well let's read and find out.

(/N: No Harems. Alternate Universe. But does follow the plots of the anime and manga somewhat. Yuuko and Akihisa do have pre-existing relationship in their past from when they were kids. Also Note that Places, characters, items, and events from the anime and manga DuRaRaRa crossover into this story but it will not be considered a crossover between the two. Yes, Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima (Forgive my spelling errors) do fight several times in this series. Also note that Shizuo is Akihisa's cousin in this. Aki and Yuuko's past will be revealed in very small to medium size bits and pieces at certain times in the story. Some memories of their past will be repeated or will reveal more of their past in several chapters.)

Chapter 1: A night in the Hospital, and Some Memories revealed.

3rd point of view Omni:

All of Class 2-F and Shouko Kirishima, Aiko Kudou, Toshimitsu Kubo, and Yuuko Kinoshita of Class 2-A were all waiting for news on the extent of their friend's, Akihisa Yoshii, injuries. He was put into the hospital after the roof of the school building had collapsed. Akihisa had landed on his back and hit his head really hard, before being covered in rubble. He was lucky to be alive. His friends all had mixed emotions written on their faces. Yuuji Sakamoto had been worried and scared for his best friend's safety while Shouko sat next to him with her arm around his shoulders and trying to comfort him the best she can by telling him Akihisa is going to be alright. Aiko and Kohta were having a conversation to try and take their minds off the current situation for now. Minami was mumbling in angry German with a worried and anxious look on her face. Mizuki was sitting down with a depressed look on her face. Her eyes were red from crying. Hideyoshi was at talking with Kubo about how things might have gone if the roof didn't collapse. Yuuko was the one closest to the infirmary room but farthest from the group. The shadow of her bangs hid her face as she leaned against the wall silently with her arms crossed and had her head pointed downward towards the floor, deep in thought. The expression on her face was one of extremely deep concern towards Akihisa Yoshii.

'Why did Akihisa have to be the one seriously hurt?' She thought silently. 'Why do I feel this way about him? Was it because he called me beautiful that one day I switched places with Hideyoshi? How come these feelings I have for him suddenly have to show up now? Why can I barely contain and control them? I mean I do feel somewhat responsible for blowing up the roof since I am the one who did cause those FFF member's avatars to explode with my avatar's lance. But why do I feel like I'm to blame for Akihisa's injuries? It just doesn't make any sense on why I feel this guilt. Is it because I like him or is it something more?' Yuuko and everyone else's attention was brought over to the infirmary room's doors as a nurse walked out after a few surgeons and doctors. She stopped after exiting the room as the doctors went down the hallway.

"Your friend will make a full recovery and will be out in a few days." She said in a sweet voice. "Besides a minor concussion, and a broken right arm, all his injuries were couple of cuts, bruises, and large scar located across his left cheek, chest and stomach, right arm, and left leg. Just don't get him too wild up or he might strain something, open his wounds which were recently stitched up, or further injure himself more than he already is when I let you see him. Your teacher and principle already seen him and would like to speak to you all when he finally returns to school in a few days. Your principle would also like me to tell you guys that she would like Yuuko Kinoshita to be the only one to stay with Akihisa while he spends time here at the Hospital on her behalf." The gang was relieved about Akihisa's injuries not being as bad as they had thought they were but were also curious for why the principle wanted Yuuko to watch over Akihisa while he is in the hospital. "Ms. Kinoshita, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" The nurse said as Yuuko remained in the hall after giving Shouko a nod to go in there without her. The nurse began speaking to her directly after the door had shut. "Do you know why your principle chose you to watch after Akihisa?" She asked as Yuuko shook her head in response. "Well it seems when Akihisa was injured; it caused some memories from his past, both good and bad, to remerge. These memories, he said, most of good ones and a few of the bad ones had pertained to you. Do you know why that is?" Yuuko nodded in response as she now realized why she was chosen to watch over Akihisa while in the hospital. She knew that Akihisa has now regained some of the memories from their past after he lost them from an incident a few years back while they were still in middle school. "Your principle thought you were the best choice to help Akihisa through this since you have actually known him the longest of all of his and your friends besides Yuuji, Minimi, your brother, and Shouko. You may see him now." She said before walking off. Yuuko entered the room. She saw Akihisa with all of their friends surrounding him. She positioned herself next to Akihisa's bed next near the head of his bed.

"What's up Yuuko?" Aki said with a smile on his face. "Doc said everything's fine and I'll be out in a few days. So don't be too gloomy, okay."

"Alright Aki." Yuuko said with a smile. "You really gave us a scare you know. We were all worried about you. It's good to see you smiling again." She gently ruffled Aki's hair as she gently leaned against the railing on the hospital bed. The others except Shouko and Aki were slightly surprised by her actions but decided to go with it for now. They chatted for a little bit before the others except Akihisa and Yuuko had to leave due to a nurse telling them that visiting hours were over.

Later that night, 3:00A.M.:

While Yuuko was asleep on the couch, Yuuko woke up to the sound of someone screaming. She opened her eyes and shot up immediately and located that Akihisa was the sound of the screaming. She rushed over and found Aki thrashing wildly in his bed. Yuuko quickly but gently held Akihisa in a hug as she sat next to him on his bed as he continued to thrash around in his sleep while she rested his head against her chest.

"Please calm down, Aki." She pleaded concerned and worried for her friend. "Please wake up Aki. Please…. For me?" She repeated several times as Aki continued to thrash around in her arms. After a half an hour, he had finally calmed down and slept peacefully in her embrace. She closed her eyes and remembered the incident that took place her and Aki's 8th grade year in middle school.

2 Years Ago- Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Japan:

Yuuko and Akihisa were walking down a street along the Ikebukuro station and the center of the city district around the time 5:30pm to meet up with Aki's cousin, Shizuo Heiwajima. Aki had brought Yuuko along with him because he wanted her to meet Shizuo. That was when "He" showed up. The man known as Izaya Orihara, the informant broker. The man had a devilish smooth smile on his face that actually attracted woman. He wore a black jacket with fur around the cuffs of his sleeves and around the brim of his hood, a dark steel-gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black low-cut pair of Van's skate shoes. He had pale skin, spikey raven black hair, and dull scarlet-red eyes. He gave off an unusual mysterious and intimidating aura that it kind of frightened Yuuko a bit. She moved behind Aki as he continued to look down at them.

Memory Fast forward, Ikebukuro Hospital:

Yuuko sat next to Aki's bed as he lay unconscious in his bed covered in bandages and casts from head to toe. There were slash marks from a 3-inch knife covering his body, mostly his torso. Yuuko's eyes were red and puffy from crying her eyes out. A man with a blue bandana, blue jacket, black pants, black shoes, fair skin, and deep brown eyes leaned against the wall next to the door. A man with blond hair, sunglasses, and in a bartender uniform stood on the opposite side of the bed, leaned against the window. He looked as if he was ready to kill something and kept angrily muttering about "killing a flea"

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2: Meet My Cousin

Baka to Test: All Fair in Love and War

By Wolf Strife

Chapter 2: Meet my cousin, Shizuo Heiwajima

(A/N: Shizuo and Izaya are in this chapter. Also, No Yaoi between them either. The two practically hate each other ever since they met and that's how it's going to stay. I'm making Fumizuki Academe in the east side of Ikebukuro. So most of this story takes place in Ikebukuro.)

Yuuko woke up and found a blonde haired man wearing a bartender's outfit and another man in a pin-stripe black and white suit w/ a red shirt and black tie underneath and shoulder length brown hair. The blonde had sunglasses on as well. Aki was still asleep, his head using her shoulder as a pillow. She blushed slightly.

"It's been a while Yuuko, How've you been?" The blonde greeted kindly. Yuuko looked at him and returned the greeting with a smile.

"Been good, Shizuo-kun. It sure has been awhile. What brings you to this part of town? She returned the greeting.

"Got a call from Aki-Kun's parents that he was in the hospital so we decided to check on my favorite little cousin. So my partner and I are going to be staying at his place for a little while we collect so debts for our boss while out here in East Ikebukuro." Shizuo explained. "I believe you remember Tom right?"

"Yeah I remember Tom." Yuuko said as she nodded and the door to the room opened up with Yuuji and Shouko walked into the room. She smiled at them. "What's up guys." She said smiling at them. Yuuji looked surprised to see Akihisa sleeping in Yuuko's embrace alone but was confused to see the man dressed as a bartender and man in the suit standing in the room as well. Shouko showed no emotion what-so-ever.

"Good morning Yuuko." Shouko said.

"Um, what are you holding Aki like that and whose the bartender and the guy in the suit?" Yuuji asked. "And why does the bartender look like Yuhei Hanajima?"

"He's my little brother." Shizuo said. "I'm Shizuo Heiwajima by the way. I'm Aki's cousin. The guy's next to me is Tom." This caused Yuuji's jaw to drop.

"Wait… You're telling me that Aki is related to "The Shizuo Heiwajima, the Strongest man in Ikebukuro" and the famous actor Yuhei Hanajima." Yuuji said. "I guess what Aki said was true. His family is pretty unique."

"We'll be right back. We have to take this call from our boss." Tom said before he and Shizuo left the room.

"So may I ask why you're holding Aki like that?" Yuuji asked as he turned his attention back to Yuuko and Akihisa.

"Well He had a nightmare and I needed to calm him down somehow last night so if that answers your question." Yuuko said happily while blushing.

"Why are you blushing Yuuko. It looks like you have a crush on Akihisa to me, Yuuko." Yuuji said with a smug smile on his face.

"No I don't!" Yuuko exclaimed rather defensively.

"Yuuji." Shouko said quietly. "We should be more like them." She said pulling a Taser out of nowhere. Before she could zap him, they heard a voice from the doorway.

"Well, well, well… it seems that you and Aki-chan have finally gotten together." A man with wearing a black jacket with fur on the brim of the hood and the cuffs of the sleeves. The man also had red eyes. "It seems that you've grown up a bit since the last time I saw you, Shouko." The man smiled devishly.

"What are you doing here Orihara?" Yuuko growled darkly. "You better stay away from Aki or else." She held Aki's sleeping form protectively.

"Yes… What are you doing here cousin Izaya?" Shouko said darkly holding her Taser tightly as she focused all of her attention on the man known as Izaya Orihara. Yuuji took both Shouko and Yuuko's reactions as a sign not to trust this man in front of them.

"You're both so mean." Izaya said mockingly. "I just came here to visit Aki-chan. When I found out that he was in the hospital, I was heartbroken that I couldn't resist taking time out of my schedule and coming to visit him."

"That's a load of bullshit!" Yuuko yelled. "If it wasn't for you, Then Aki wouldn't have lost his memories two years ago nor would he have the scar running down his spinal cord or the x-shaped one over his heart." This got Yuuji's full attention.

"Were you the one who put Akihisa into the hospital two years ago?" Yuuji asked while glaring at Izaya.

"Yes I was." Izaya smiled wickedly. "It was extraordinary to see him in pain and even more so to see the misery written all over dear little Yuuko's face." He laughed as he recounted the memory in his head.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yuuji yelled fiercely in a state of total rage. "No one gets away with hurting my friends!" Yuuji threw a punch at Izaya's face but the info broker stepped to the side and swiped his switchblade at Yuuji's neck, but was unsuccessful as Shouko blocked his attack and forced him to step out of the way when she nearly missed his face with her Taser by a few centimeters.

"Yuuji, calm down. Let me deal with my cousin." Shouko said as she turned her attention to Izaya. "I think you've overstayed your welcome Izaya. You better leave before I shock you." Izaya only smiled even more at this.

"But the fun is just beginning. Why would I leave…" Izaya said but was cut off as a flying med cart flew into him and knocked him into the wall/window. Leaving large cracks in both. Everyone turned their attention towards the door as Izaya got back up only to see Shizuo walk through the door with his sunglasses off and a pissed off smile on his face. Shouko motioned to Yuuji to move back over to Aki's bed and back away from the two men now. Yuuji did as followed cause he didn't want to get into Shizuo's way due to the urban legend that surrounds him.

"What's up Izaya." Shizuo said rather pissed off. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you in Ikebukuro ever again."

"Still mad at me for hitting you with that truck for the second time, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked mockingly.

"I'm not mad." Shizuo said with sort of a growl. "I just want to beat the shit out of you and I told you not to call me that. It's Shizuo Heiwajima."

"You can never be swayed by reason and that's bad, Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he pointed his switchblade at him. "So let me go."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY YAAAAAAAAAA" Shizuo yelled before he grabbed and threw a chair at the coward, who had jumped over it but was punched in the face by Shizuo, which sent him flying out the window but was able to land safely on his feet as Shizuo gave chase.

The others in the room, except for the sleeping Akihisa and Shouko, were shocked and confused on what just happened.

"Man. Aki is a really heavy sleeper." Yuuji said staring at the hole in the window.

To Be Continue…


	3. Chap3:He's Such a Coward, He Could Laugh

Baka to Test: All Fair in Love and War

A/N: Continued Fight and other characters are revealed. The narrative's Point of View is like that of Durarara. Some chapters will have a Narrative and some will not have one. The Narratives for this chapter will be Izaya Orihara and Yuuko Kinoshita. Warning!: O. for Yuuko in this chapter.

Chapter 3: He's Such a Coward, He Could Laugh

Narrative: Izaya

What was I doing falling out of a window of a hospital building, the people asked and wondered from the streets below? As I safely landed on my feet, The Blonde Shizu-chan came hopping out the same window to answer their question. I looked up with a smile on my face. For the first time in my entire life, Shizu-chan had finally punched me in the face. But that didn't bother me right now. I now have finally obtained some new pawns and pieces to play with and further my master plan. But I'll save that plan for later. First I have to get away from Shizu-chan though. Then I kick the first part of my plan into action. The only difficult part will be getting past Shouko, Shizu-chan, and Yuuko-chan just to get to Aki-kun. But ditching the blonde will be the highlighted part of my day.

Hospital Room:7:30AM/Saturday- Narrative- Yuuko:

I stared at the giant gaping hole in the window with a scowl on my face. Shouko kept her unreadable poker face, and Yuuji's mouth was gaping. I sighed. Lucky for us that Shizuo appeared when he did or Izaya might have made more of a mess than he usually does. I look down at Akihisa who was still asleep. I sighed again. Just how in the world did Aki sleep through that is beyond me? I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as the door opened and a black man wearing a taijutsu gi (outfit/uniform) entered the room carrying a bag with the words of "Russia Sushi" on the side. He had a blue headband around his forehead. When He spoke, his voice had a thick Russian Accent to it.

"Ah I heard Akihisa was in the hospital from Shizuo and Tom." The man said with a smile. "So I decided to bring Aki and Ms. Yuuko some sushi from Aki's favorite sushi restaurant when he was a kid. I guess Shizuo and Izaya were already here from the hole in the window. That bad, fighting always bad. It makes you hungry. Here some extra sushi for Aki's friend and Ms. Shouko as well." He said as he placed the four boxes of sushi on the hospital tray next to the bed. "The name is Simon by the way.

"Thank you Mr. Simon." I said with a small smile.

"No need to thank me or pay me." Simon said with a jolly laugh. "It's just Simon. It is I who should be thanking you for looking after my favorite customer. I wish we could have more time to chat, but I have more deliveries to make. If that Izaya gives you anymore trouble, just feel free to call me and I'll have a talk with him if it gets out of hand that is." He said writing his number down on a piece of paper before handing it to me and left. A few minutes later, I felt Akihisa starting to stir. I look down at him as his eyes began to readjust to his surroundings. He looked so cute in his semi-dazed state.

"Do I smell Russia Sushi?" He said tiredly and dreamily.

"Yep and for the fact that Simon brought it for us a few minutes ago." I said gently smiling at him. He took in his surroundings as he noticed Yuuji, Shouko, and the giant hole in the window. He sighed.

"Hey Shouko, Yuuji." He said before turning his attention to the hole. "I guess Shizuo was here as well as Izaya."

"How did you know? You slept soundly through it." Yuuji asked half surprised and half sarcastically.

"Simple. The smashed med cart and the giant hole in the otherwise shattered window. It was anybody else; it would be one or the other. Since it's both plus the small crater in the concrete wall, It has to Izaya and cousin Shizuo." Akihisa said with simple logic that shocked Yuuji for a moment before he regained his composure.

"Alright." Yuuji said before turning his attention to the Sushi. "Anyways, how good is this sushi anyways?"

"It's the best." Aki said dreamily as he turned his attention to the sushi. "So what brings you two to visit me?"

"Aki, we have some news." Yuuji said in a slightly grim voice.

"What kind of news?" I asked curiously on this matter.

"I'm guessing this is school related and that it's sort of bad news?" Aki asked getting confirmation from Yuuji's nod.

"You're being transferred from Class 2-F to Class 2-A." Yuuji said. "The principle decided that your true test scores, which she showed to me and Shouko first since we are the class presidents of Class 2-F and Class 2-A respectively, and we have the right to know. The principle won't take no for an answer and her word is final."

"Huh…" Aki said not surprised. "Though it doesn't surprise me at all. Just rather unexpected. So that's why she did it. My real intelligence level eh… This will be interesting. Indeed it will."

"You're not surprised by any of this?" Yuuji asked shocked at Aki's calmness.

"Not really." Aki said calmly. "I saw it coming sooner or later rather later to my preference. I will still want to remain friends with all of you. But it does change things. Did she change my status as a probationary student or no?"

"No she said you will remain one just for the fact that you purposely screwed up on your tests and exams." Shouko said earning a raised eyebrow from Aki in the process. "But you may still change your avatar's appearance and abilities though."

"I can live with that." Aki said. "If that's the worst thing out of this decision then I won't care. Anyways, my avatar does need some major upgrading though, so this can't be all bad."

"Aki." I said shaking with excitement at the news. Well good news for me that is since I will get to spend some more time with Aki.

"Yes Yuuko-Chan?" He asked looking up at me.

"Just don't do anything stupid." I said hugging him. "You might be in Class 2-A now, but you're still a probationary student. I don't want to see you end up like you did two years ago after what Orihara did to you.

"Izaya eh…" Aki said with a small smile on his face. "He's such a coward, He could laugh."

To Be Continued…


	4. My Sensei, Class A, and New Teachers

Baka to Test: All Fair in Love and War

A/N: Forgive me for not continuing the fight between Izaya and Shizuo. I forgot to mention that they will get bigger and longer throughout the story. Anyways I will introduce characters like Celty, Shinra, Mikado, Masaomi, Kadota and his gang throughout the story and various members of the Dollars and a few characters that have bigger roles in the manga and Anime of DuRaRaRa!. Also Akihisa's intelligence level is on that of Izaya Orihara's intelligence level, without the evil intent that is. This Chapter will display that on a heavily. Aki's sensei is O.C. and Both Aki and his sensei are part of the Dollars along with Yuuko, Yuuji, Shouko, and Heidiyoshi, though the Yuuji and Heidiyoshi join later. This will be the last chapter Aki is in the hospital. Yuhei Hanajima and Celty the Headless Rider will appear in this chapter. Warning: Yuuko is O.O.C. in this chapter slightly. I'm still trying to keep Akihisa in character so he doesn't get totally unrecognizable from time to time. Aki's sensei does look and act like a female version of Accelerator from To Aru Majutsu no Index. Acela is going to be Aki's sensei's name.

Chapter 4: Aki's Sensei, Class A, and New Teachers.

Ikebukuro General Hospital: Aki's room Sunday –Yuuko's POV. 12:30PM

It had been a little while since Yuuji and Shouko left since they visited us again today. About an hour ago actually. Aki and I were eating the Sushi bentos that Simon brought us for our lunch. Rather, it was more like me trying to "feed" Aki since his right arm was broken and I felt like it. It was kind of difficult. I was sitting in his lap and had chop sticks in my right hand with a piece of sushi. Aki had clamped his mouth shut and kept on repeating in a muffle "I can feed myself." That's when we heard a voice from behind us.

"Aww is whittle Aki-Chan being difficult for his little girlfriend?" Came a sharp feminine voice in a sarcastic tone.

"Sensei… muph!" I took the chance to stuff the piece of sushi into Aki's mouth when he directed his attention to the Woman, more like women, and the actor Yuhei Hanajima that were behind us. "Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"To check on you shithead." She said with satanic smile on her face. The woman was completely albino. Long white hair, which seemed to reach the bottom of her shoulder blades, corrupt and beady red eyes, and ghostly pale skin. She wore a long-sleeved striped white and grey shirt, jeans with the left half black and the right half white, and Silver and Gold chuck Taylors. The other woman to her left wore a black biker's suit and a yellow and blue helmet with a pitch black visor. "So my favorite student finally remembers eh." She bopped him lightly on the head.

"You're still a pain as ever Acela-Sensei." Aki said rubbing his head with his good hand.

"And you're still the narcissistic little brat I taught when you were just a wee little kid." She scowled. "Listen well you brat. From this day forward, I'll be a Kendo teacher of Class 2-A and assistant homeroom teacher to make sure Izaya doesn't try anything funny and you. I'm going to help Iron Man with Remedial Classes as well." She directed her attention at me. I looked up nervously.

"Y…yes?" I answered nervously.

"Please take care of Aki for me. Trouble tends to find him more often than naught." She said with a smile before a fierce and scary look appeared on her face, dark aura like wings spouted from her back, and her eyes glowed an eerie red. "Or else I might have to rip you limb from limb." I shook my head with fear up and down. "Good then see ya in school." Acela said as she left as the other woman ruffled Aki's hair before leaving with his sensei.

"This is going to be an interesting School year." Aki said with a smile. "So what brings you here, Cousin Yuhei?" Yuhei looked at Aki and I with an unreadable expression.

"I just want you to know I paid for your hospital bills so you or your school won't have to pay for them." Yuhei said. "Also Shizuo is also going to be your new gym teacher along with Acela-Chan and a new psychology teacher. I will also become head of your school's drama department."

"That should be interesting indeed." Aki said as he smiled as Yuhei bid a farewell and left.

4 weeks later: Fumizuki Academy-Class 2-A

Aki and I had just arrived in our classroom when the Class Rep and Kubo greeted us.

"Good morning Yoshii-San and Yuuko-chan." Shouko greeted us. "It's a pleasure to have you as a part of our class."

"Akihisa, it is good to see you." Kubo said with a smile. "But may I ask why you are here?"

"Well the thing is I was supposed to be in Class A all along. But I hid my actual test scores so no one would figure out I was actually a genius. I used to be made fun of because of it and some other reasons." Aki explained. "I actually am one of the top ten students of our year which will be revealed shortly. Truth is that I'm actually smarter than Himeji-san and Shouko-san. I heard my cousin and Sensei are two of the new teacher's here, but who is the third I wonder."

"No one knows. The principle won't tell anyone." Shouko said as announcement came on the intercom speaker system.

"Attention Students." Principle Todo voice said. "We have four new teachers joining us this year and we've add two new classes to the list of subjects. I would like you all to treat them with the utmost respect. Let's give a warm welcome to Mr. Izaya Orihara, the new psychology teacher, Mr. Yuhei Hanajima, the new Drama and theater Teacher, Mr. Shizuo Heiwajima, The new gym teacher, and Ms. Acela Vector, the new Kendo Teacher and Instructor. Ms. Vector will also be helping Nishimura-Sensei with the remedial classes as well. That is all. Have a good day."

"So Drama and Psychology are the two new subjects eh." Aki said. "Now I get to back at Orihara by acing his class and much more." A slightly evil smile grew on Aki's face. Yuuko and Shouko knew this look and sighed. This only spelled trouble and Yuuko decided to put an end to it by pinching his ear. Pinching it very hard.

"Aki-Kun, let's not get on the bad side of any of our teachers okay." Yuuko whispered making Aki freeze up in fear as dark aura wings spouted from Yuuko's back and her eyes were glowing bloody red.

"Yes ma'am." Aki said as he shrank in fear.

To Be Continued…

Sorry if this chapter isn't to your liking. I had a tough time making this chapter to fill your enjoyment. Next Chapter will have mock battles, Class with Izaya, and an actual Summoner Test War.


End file.
